The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
In accordance with an energy efficiency regulation, an interest in power conversion and energy efficiency has been increased. A power semiconductor module has been needed to have properties such as miniaturization, high heat dissipation, high reliability, and the like, in accordance with a demand of a market as well as maximization of power conversion efficiency. As an application of the power semiconductor module is recently diversified, there are various demands for ratings and forms of the power semiconductor module. For example, since a product of 1200V-100 A or less needs to have high insulating characteristic and heat dissipating characteristic rather than low power characteristic, but has a device mounted thereon, having a size significantly smaller than that of large power product, it does not need to adopt a housing structure of high cost in the case in which only a heat dissipating substrate is well selected. Therefore, in order to satisfy the above-mentioned various demands, a development of a power semiconductor module having a new structure obtained by taking account of an electrical connection, a heat dissipating design, a structural design, and the like of the power semiconductor module while securing a power semiconductor device having stabilized characteristics is demanded.